One or more work at home users in one example install a second phone line for business calls, in addition to a first phone line for personal calls. The second phone line for business calls in one example is connected to a local switch that is different from the switch that serves the business lines of the company with which the user is associated. For users that work part time at home and part time at the office, such an arrangement in one example has a number of shortcomings.
One exemplary shortcoming relates to billing. In one example, if a user pays for the work at home line, then the user charges toll calls for business to a company credit card. In another example, if the company pays for the work at home line, then the user charges personal calls to a personal credit card. As exemplary disadvantages of such arrangements, credit card calls in one example are more time consuming to originate and expensive than direct dial calls.
A further exemplary shortcoming concerns an exemplary need for a user to run to answer a call. The user in one example has two lines at home, one line for personal use and one line for business use. The two lines in one example are connected to different phones that are located in different rooms of the user's home. If the user is in the user's home office and the personal line rings, then the user in one example undesirably needs to run to another room to answer the call.
In another example, a user connects a two line phone set to both the personal and business lines. As exemplary disadvantages, such two line phone sets are expensive, and undesirably require both the personal and business lines to be run through the house to the home office.
Thus, a need exists for enhanced operational connectability of a phone to one or more switches.